SISTERS?
by Blinded Chubi
Summary: Lily can barely stand Grell; him thinking he's in love with her brother, constantly acting like a promiscuous woman, and those cursed tantrums and cry fests that he throws at her. So why does she want to make him better? IMPLIED WILLIAMXGRELL


"Grell, leave Willy out of this," she sighed, pushing her glasses up to her pale face. Lily Spears had more important things to do than argue with a gender confused idiot who was in love with her brother. Said gender confused idiot pouted even more at her, and his eyes widened in puppy like displayes of desparation. "But Will has everything to do with it! And he won't talk to me about making a romantic rendezvous and then give me my death scythe back, so I thought that YOU might convince him to-"

Lily shook her head furiously, her long ebony pigtails swinging wildly around her freckled face. "Let me explain this clearly to you," she enunciated, barely controlling the urge to strangle her fellow reaper. "One, I can't give you your chainsaw back; it's safe and on my person." She tapped the hilt of the illegal weapon on her thigh. "And secondly..." "Don't say it, Lily-Pad," Grell reassured, "I know that William can help his love when pushed in the right direction, and I accept your offer to help!"

Lily pinched the bridge of her nose. "Grell, I have to get this through to you once and for all," she growled."William, as in Willy, as in William T. Spears-" "Yes?" he whispered, his breath quick. Lily pinched her glasses in an attempt to get rid of strees; it didn't work. "William T. Spears, the man you're in love with, my brother-" "I know all this, Lily-Pad," Grell complained while bouncing in his boots. "Get on with it!"

She sighed deeply through her nose and drummed her fingers over some extra paperwork she had finished. "He isn't in love with you, Grell."

Nothing was heard except for the distant clacking of typewriters in the HR department for a long time. Then, the redheaded Shinigami's lip quivered, his multicolored eye twitched, and Lily sighed. "Oh dear God, not this again, Grell!" But her "friend" paid no heed and leapt over the desk to wail and wrap his arms around Lily. "He does love meeeeeeee!" he wailed as Lily did her best to console him and quiet him. NOT an easy task. Other co-workers were starting to stare, but most shook it off and kept working; they knew how Grell was always in their Division Unit making a scene every other day.

_Why the hell do I always comfort him? _she thought irritably while maternally stroking his long scarlet hair. _He's an idiot who constantly tries to hump anything attractive, acts like a complete fool, and worst of all, doesn't even do any of his paperwork! _ Lily couldn't bear the thought of one day not getting any paperwork done in time; it was one of her frequent worries that one day William would be disappointed in her and have her sent to the worst of Divisions as a temp, moving from Unit to Unit,getting 'those' looks from other more jealous Shinigami. \i _"Hmph," they would tsk in disdain. "She finally got what she deserved; you KNOW she was only Assistant Dispatch Captain because her brother promoted her!" _

She shook her head to get back to reality and continued to hold Grell while rolling her eyes back in annoyance. Back to why I should care about you, Lily thought with a sharp quick glance at the lovesick ignoramus blubbering in her arms. After hearing him whimper and cry uncontrollably while he held onto her neck like a child, she smiled like a small owl, remembering a large shard of a memory; not a hard task, considering how wide and owl-like her glasses were. I think I know now..

**BACK TO THE... PAST. THOUGHT I WOULD MAKE A CHEAP SHOT AND SAY "BACK TO THE FUTURE?" WELL NO. I DONT WANNA GET SUED, OK? BACK TO THE PAST NOW.**

_"Teehee," Grell giggled while dragging Lily through the hallway to her brother's office. "Grell," she pleaded, "C'mon, why are we going to Willy's room?" He ran faster. "'Cause you said you wanted to get a raise, so you're gonna get one!" Lily's eyes widened, and she shook her head. "NO, Grell,"she moaned, "I can't face him, and he's just gonna say no!" Grell stopped and crinkled his eyebrows. "Huh?" _

_She huffed and bit on one of her pigtails. "I'm too nervous to ask him. It's fine," she sighed, turning around to get back to her cubicle. Grell growled and pulled her back and pinned her arms. "No," he insisted like a toddler, "You can talk to him, he's gonna listen to YOU. You're his sister!" All of a sudden, he grinned widely, revealing his shark teeth. Then, he pulled her close. "And since Will and I are together, we're basically sisters too!" _

_Her mouth opened to protest, but she stopped. What was the point? Grell would just shake his head and insist that they were sisters anyway. She looked back at Grell, who was grinning at her still. Her trapped shoulders slumped, and she limply put her arms around Grell. "Thank you," she said softly while Grell shrugged and hugged her back. "That's what sisters do!" _

_Lily smiled wearily and nodded, her head on Grell's shoulder. "That's what sisters do."_

Back in the present, Grell continued to whimper and firmly muttered, "He's just being colder than usual." At that, Lily sighed again and pushed her thin crimson framed glasses and leaned forward. "Grell? Sis'?" He slowly looked up in surprise. "You c-called me 'Sis," he stated dumbly. Lily gave him a small smile and nodded. "Well, we are technically... sisters," she said, fighting to not blurt out the dozens of scientific and legal facts to prove that statement wrong. Instead, she pressed his hand with her teeny, nail-nearly-bitten-off-the-friggin-finger hands and took a small step forward. "C'mon," she urged, nodding her head toward her brother's office. "I think I can help Willy see things your way."

Grell jumped up and down excitedly while holding her hand. "Thaaaaaaaank you, Onee-chan!" he giggled while cheering in the middle of the complex. Suddenly, he stopped and leaned closer. "Hey, Lily-Pad?" She looked at him and smiled as warmly as she could, given her brother's same demeanor. "What, Grell?" He grinned widely, his teeth glinting, and whispered, "Got you!"

With one swift movement, he pushed her against the wall and snatched his scythe from her thigh. Then, he jumped off of the dumbfounded girl and ran off down a corridor, giggling like mad. Lily got up and gave a seething glare to the back of her "sister's" long bloodred hair. "Grell, you conniving little BITCH!"


End file.
